


Come tutto ebbe inizio

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, criska
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Prima che si trovassero insieme al Real Madrid, Ricardo non ci pensava minimamente a lasciare il Milan, cosa gli ha fatto cambiare idea?





	Come tutto ebbe inizio

**Author's Note:**

> partiamo dal presupposto che io ho sempre pensato fosse stato pazzesco l’addio di Kakà al Milan specie perché per mesi davvero non ha fatto altro che dire che non si sarebbe mai mosso e che poi quando ha annunciato il tragico evento non ci credevo minimamente. Quindi per tutto questo tempo non mi sono data risposte, però mi tormentava la questione che Cris dopo poco fosse arrivato a sua volta al Real shoccando tutto il mondo. Solo quando un giorno ho scoperto come Lebron James dell’NBA andò ai Miami Heat (ovvero mettendosi d’accordo con Wade e Bosh per stare in squadra insieme e che aveva accettato principalmente perché a Miami c’era Wade), ho capito cosa doveva essere successo. Per cui ora vi lascio alla lettura della mia più che egregia illuminazione.  
> Non stanno insieme, non sono ancora amici, si sono incontratI sul campo come rivali e alle premiazioni della FIFA e del Pallone d'oro ed hanno notato un certo feeling ma niente di più. Ed ora, in giugno 2009, Kakà fa i conti con un fattore imprevisto. Il fattore Cristiano Ronaldo.

COME LE COSE EBBERO INIZIO

 

[ / We found love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris / ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg00YEETFzg&feature=related)

Non ci avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato ad andarsene dal Milan, nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo.  
Era casa sua, la sua famiglia, la sua vita. Tutto.  
Inamovibile sull’idea di non cambiare club, quando gli arrivò fra capo e collo la stratosferica offerta del Real Madrid, Ricardo non vacillò nemmeno un istante.  
Credente com’era, sapeva che non era sui soldi che doveva basare le sue scelte. Detestava la superficialità e se era lì dov’era lo doveva anche alla fede che l’aveva portato ad affidarsi a dei valori giusti, solidi e buoni.  
Non ci pensò nemmeno un istante ad accettare, per questo a chiunque glielo chiedesse rispondeva che se la sua volontà non fosse di restare al Milan non avrebbe avuto un contratto firmato con il suo club.  
Aveva detto così tante volte che quando poi se ne andò, tutti credettero che fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Pessimo, in realtà.  
Quello fu il caso di dire… come una telefonata cambiava la vita…  
  
Non facevano che parlarne tutti di quella proposta che Perez aveva fatto a Kakà, una cifra impensabile, la più alta al momento per comprare un giocatore, in quel periodo e parlando degli ultimi anni.  
Potevano dire quello che volevano, non basava sui soldi le sue scelte ed era troppo affezionato al Milan ed ai suoi compagni, a Milano e all’Italia per andarsene.  
Aveva chiamato suo figlio Luca, un nome italiano, come per confermare il suo grande amore per quel Paese.   
Nonostante tutti dicessero che non si poteva non accettare una proposta simile per un club così prestigioso, lui non ne aveva veramente la minima intenzione e non era il classico ipocrita che diceva a tutti una cosa mentre invece pensava a tutt’altro… la via che seguiva lui era quella dell’onestà.  
Buttato in mezzo a mille idee e chiacchiere sul fatto che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andato e dalle chiamate stesse di tutti i suoi conoscenti, compresi il presidente, il vice, l’amministratore, l’allenatore e chiunque c’entrasse col suo lavoro, prese su l’ennesima telefonata con estrema esasperazione.   
Non ne poteva più ed il fatto che non conoscesse il chiamante lo seccava ma era nella sua natura essere comunque sempre gentile e disponibile.  
Rispose sperando che non fosse nessuno che gli chiedesse cosa pensava di fare sulla proposta del secolo, la più clamorosa di tutti i tempi, forse, visto che era risaputo che Ricardo era praticamente il figlio del Milan e che vi era in un certo senso consacrato.  
\- Pronto? - Era da solo, in quel momento, in quella che era adibita a stanza personale dove si rifugiava a rilassarsi e stare tranquillo quando ne aveva bisogno.  
Era steso nel divano nel disperato tentativo di leggere un libro a cui era appena all’inizio.  
Non l’avrebbe mai finito.  
La voce che sentì all’altro capo del telefono gli suonò familiare ma non lo drizzò sui cuscini per quello bensì per la sua bellezza sonora.  
Era una gran bella voce e parlava in portoghese. Era un ragazzo ed era certo di averlo già sentito.  
\- Ricardo? - Chiese per sapere se era veramente lui. Con gentilezza e curiosità rispose cancellando l’esasperazione iniziale.  
\- Sì, sono io, chi parla? -   
\- Sono Cristiano. - Ci fu un momento di silenzio durante il quale Ricardo cercò di fare mente locale su tutti i Cristiano che conosceva, non erano molti. Forse uno solo.  
C’erano molti Cristian, Cristopher, Kris… ma Cristiano… bè, c’era il fenomeno brasiliano, ma la voce non era quella. Si alzò a sedere tenendosi con l’altra mano dietro di sé, guardava stupito nel vuoto figurandosi il volto che per assurdo gli era venuto in mente. Non poteva essere eppure ora che ci pensava la voce…  
\- Cristiano Ronaldo? - Non si erano mai scambiati il numero, che lui ricordasse… come poteva essere lui? E comunque cosa poteva mai volere…  
\- Sì, sono io… - anche lui rimase un attimo ad aspettare forse che si riprendesse, come fosse consapevole di averlo spiazzato chiamandolo. Poi sentendolo ancora shockato parlò spigliato e ridendo: - Ti ho lasciato senza parole solo presentandomi? È un record! - In realtà era anche normale, gli piaceva così.   
Ricardo però non sapeva cosa dire se non un sinceramente colpito:   
\- Che sorpresa! Fra tutti sei l’unico che non mi aspettavo mi chiamasse! - Cristiano rise più sentitamente e si trovò ad arrossire stupidamente. Aveva una gran bella risata oltre che voce… poteva definirla erotica? Forse al telefono un po’ tutti lo sembravano.  
Si riscosse rendendosi conto di ciò che stava pensando e chinandosi in avanti si strofinò il viso con la mano sperando di riprendersi. Cosa gli stava succedendo?  
\- Immagino. Ho faticato non poco a trovare il tuo numero… - Bè, doveva essere così… - Però quando hanno saputo che ero io la tua società me l’ha dato. Erano molto curiosi di sapere cosa volessi da te ma gli ho poco finemente detto di farsi i cazzi loro! - Ricardo sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Glielo hai detto davvero? - Lui non avrebbe mai lontanamente osato, ovviamente!  
Cristiano sorrise.   
\- Certo. - Per lui invece era normale rapportarsi con tanta arroganza agli altri.   
\- Cosa… cosa posso fare per te? - Eccolo lì di nuovo gentile seppure spaesato e shockato. Non era normale che Cristiano Ronaldo lo chiamasse!  
Si conoscevano perché erano al momento i calciatori più popolari in assoluto, si erano incontrati sul campo in un paio di occasioni e poi erano andati ognuno per la propria strada. Sostanzialmente non avevano nemmeno legato molto o fatto particolare amicizia. La primissima volta che si erano visti si erano guardati con disapprovazione da parte di uno e scetticismo da parte dell’altro, per poi ritrovarsi, a fine partita, a salutarsi calorosamente e a rivalutarsi convinti che le apparenze ingannassero e che fossero ragazzi interessanti e degni di nota.  
Poi, le volte successive, quest’idea si era rafforzata ma giocare come avversari di due grandi club era poco per poter fare effettiva amicizia e conoscersi come avrebbero voluto.   
Tutto lì.  
Sentirlo ora per Ricardo era molto strano.  
A Cristiano sembrava invece tutto normale, a quanto pareva…  
\- Ho saputo della proposta che ti hanno fatto… - Ricardo non sapeva più cosa pensare… sapeva che era sulla bocca di tutti ma che si mettessero a chiamarlo per tale motivo anche altri calciatori di altri club era proprio assurdo… cosa poteva interessargli a lui che era allo United?  
\- Sì, bè… immagino che siano in pochi a non saperlo… - Cercava di essere generico e prendere tempo, del resto non aveva chiaro cosa volesse e non poteva essere maleducato nel chiederglielo su due piedi.   
\- Cosa pensi di fare, accettare? - ancora domande assurde. Non erano amici, non si erano mai parlati seriamente, tanto meno per telefono… cosa gli succedeva? Cosa aveva?  
Era tutto troppo strano…  
\- No, nemmeno per sogno… l’ho detto tante di quelle volte che penso sia diventato un mantra… insomma, forse parlo con dei sordi, non so… - Aveva avuto una specie di sfogo, seppure piccolo e blando. Per i suoi canoni lo era. Tutti non facevano che chiederglielo come se lui la risposta non l’avesse già data, perché non gli credevano?  
\- Davvero non accetti la proposta del Real Madrid? -   
Cristiano sembrava non crederci, come tutti del resto.  
Il brasiliano si alzò dal divano e cominciò a camminare nervoso per la stanza, lo stomaco in subbuglio e la voglia di gridare… una somma al periodo più nervoso della sua vita. Perché nessuno gli credeva e lo tormentavano così tanto?  
\- No che non l’accetto, non voglio andarmene da qua, sto bene a Milano, il Milan è la mia casa, la mia famiglia e tutta la mia vita. È come se fossi nato e cresciuto qua. Sono troppo affezionato e mi conosco, non sarei capace di cambiare con uno schiocco di dita. Sono uno che si lega troppo e staccarmi sarebbe impossibile. Se non avessi la serenità mentale non riuscirei nemmeno a giocare come so… - Si conosceva davvero bene, ma lì per lì Cristiano prese sotto gamba quel discorso, se ne sarebbe pentito, vista tutta la fatica che avrebbe fatto in merito proprio a questa grande verità.  
\- Lo capisco ma il Real è il Real. Non esiste un club come quello… certo, a livello di titoli internazionali il Milan ne ha di più ma vedi solo le Champions… il Real ne ha di più ed a parte questo, comunque è il più prestigioso in assoluto, in tutta la storia del calcio. E poi so che ti hanno proposto una cifra pazzesca! - A Ricardo ormai non tornava più cosa mai gliene potesse importare e cercando un disperato sbocco da quella conversazione, esclamò spontaneo e sincero:   
\- Ma non si parla d’altro perfino in Inghilterra? - Un modo mite e discreto per sapere cosa gli interessasse. A quel punto Cristiano venne allo scoperto e Ricardo ne rimase di sasso…  
\- L’hanno proposto anche a me ma non è assolutamente ufficiale. Praticamente l’ho appena saputo, non lo sa nessuno e prima che si scateni l’inferno e che io decida, sapendo che l’hanno proposto anche a te, volevo prima parlartene. - Ok, si disse Ricardo. Ora aveva senso. No un momento… no che non l’aveva…   
Ricardo infatti glielo chiese incapace di trattenersi:   
\- E perché dovevi parlarne con me per primo? Insomma, è una scelta che devi fare da solo per conto tuo indipendentemente da chiunque altro… - Cristiano lo fermò con decisione, sembrava avere le idee molto chiare seppure avesse avuto la proposta da poco.   
\- Perché io intendo accettare ma solo se vieni anche tu. - questo fermò tutto. Il tempo, il mondo, le funzioni corporee di Ricardo… si sentì mancare ed addirittura girare la testa, nell’essere investito da un’importanza simile. Ovvero, sapeva di esserlo ma non a quei livelli.  
\- Ma… ma non puoi basarti su di me per una scelta così importante… se vuoi andare vai altrimenti no… non… io che cosa c’entro? Non puoi fare un discorso simile… - Era spiazzato e sconvolto, per lui era inconcepibile affidare a qualcun altro una scelta così importante… come poteva parlare così?  
Erano troppo diversi, a lui non sarebbe mai venuto in mente, mai.   
\- Per me ha senso, invece, perché qua allo United sto bene come tu stai bene lì al Milan, però il Real è il Real… sarebbe un cambiamento importante, grandioso ma è vero che al momento non è più il Real di un tempo. Dunque mi sto facendo due conti molto pratici. Voglio scrivere un’altra storia per un club storico però non sono un sognatore, al livello attuale della squadra e da solo non posso certo riuscirci. Mi serve qualcosa in più per farcela e nella fattispecie mi servi tu. Perez ha ragione. Insieme si può riscrivere la storia ma singolarmente no. - Era un discorso sensato e logico ed anche molto pratico e professionale, oltre che arrivista e megalomane. Per non dire egocentrico… ma cosa poteva dire? Lui non ragionava così per scegliere se andarsene via o no.  
\- Io… capisco che sia stuzzicante l’idea di risollevare un grande club momentaneamente bloccato e che sia fenomenale la consapevolezza di poter essere il, diciamo così, salvatore del momento, però io non sceglierò mai in base a… bè, praticamente alla gloria. Io non gioco per questo. Certo, sono cose importanti, ma gioco perché amo farlo, è ciò che so fare al meglio, è ciò che io sono… io sono un calciatore di cuore, sostanzialmente… non sceglierò mai in base ad idee di gloria… se tu sei così io non ti biasimo, lungi da me dal farlo, ognuno è diverso e fa come crede, però io no. Io non sono così. E non me ne andrò mai dal Milan. - Semplicemente. Era molto preso dal discorso e si stava scaldando. Sentiva l’emotività salire pericolosamente e spaventato dall’idea di mettersi a gridare, cercò di calmarsi respirando a fondo un paio di volte. Si strofinava il viso ed i capelli di continuo cercando di smettere di tremare. Perché quel discorso lo coinvolgeva tanto? Perché dirgli praticamente di no gli stava assurdamente costando tanto come gli sarebbe costato andarsene dal Milan?  
Non si era mai soffermato sulla proposta, aveva subito avuto le idee chiare in merito. Milan a vita. Cosa stava succedendo, ora?  
Solo perché uno gli diceva che accettava solo se ci veniva anche lui e gli proponeva una serie di motivazioni razionalmente accettabili ma non emotivamente buone?  
Cristiano capì che non l’avrebbe mai convinto in quel modo, specie così lontano, e volendo invece farlo si innervosì.  
\- Ma non puoi non considerare il lato venale della situazione. A parte i soldi che sono tanti e ne abbiamo comunque già tanti ugualmente. Parlando di calcio… cioè, è il Real Madrid! Davvero non hai mai pensato di andare lì o magari al Barcellona o allo United? Davvero pensavi di rimanere lì a vita? Potrebbe essere un ulteriore salto di qualità che ti aspetta per… - Ma Ricardo, sebbene capisse che lo stesse facendo per convincerlo e quindi perché ci teneva molto ad averlo con sé, non poté sentire ulteriori ragioni.  
\- Per me non è abbastanza. Non accetterei mai solo per questo. È vero… Real, Barça, United… tutto quello che vuoi… ma io sto bene qua, punto. Certo, la squadra sta passando un momento difficile per via di questo assurdo calcio scommesse, però io do me stesso nel bene e nel male a ciò che amo, ed io amo questa squadra. Sono felice qua. Non vedo perché cambiare ed andarmene, non vedo proprio perché… -   
Con questo ritenne il discorso chiuso. Cristiano stesso non seppe cos’altro dire lì su due piedi, totalmente impreparato all’eventualità di un rifiuto. Era stato troppo sicuro di convincerlo che nel sentirlo così risoluto ed inamovibile sull’argomento, lo spiazzò e lo zittì.  
A quel punto Ricardo con gentilezza e scosso, come se comunque fosse estremamente difficile trattarlo così, rifiutare e salutarlo, gli augurò buona fortuna con la sua carriera e con le sue scelte. Non gli chiese cosa avrebbe scelto e cosa avrebbe fatto, diede per scontato che avrebbe seguito il suo cuore, come lui.  
Non avrebbe di certo mai immaginato che non avrebbe mollato, invece. Del resto era un osso troppo duro, non sapeva rassegnarsi, non sapeva perdere, non sapeva semplicemente cambiare strada se si metteva in testa una cosa.  
E si era messo in testa Ricardo Kakà.  
Certamente. Kakà, non Real Madrid.  
Semplicemente Kakà e l’aveva fatto dal momento in cui avevano giocato l’uno contro l’altro, anni prima.  
  
Non passò molto, di preciso appena qualche giorno, quando lo stesso numero tornò a chiamarlo.  
In realtà gli scrisse se poteva venire in un certo posto che lo aspettava per parlare.  
Era un hotel in periferia di Milano, cinque stelle ma situato in una zona piuttosto tranquilla. Soprattutto discreto.  
Non credendo davvero che fosse venuto veramente lì a Milano, si rispose che probabilmente era lì per un altro motivo e che ne aveva approfittato per vederlo.   
Credendo alla cosa più logica, si lasciò poi prendere dall’emotività pensando che forse il presidente gli aveva offerto una proposta per venire al Milan e che era lì per accettarla…   
Quando arrivò in camera era ormai convinto di quella versione, non poteva certo pensare che avesse ancora in testa il Real e che volesse convincerlo. Gli aveva detto di no, in fondo…  
L’accolse con un gran sorriso gioioso e brillante, sembrava molto contento di vederlo ed era solo, in camera. Una suite super lussuosa, questo non lo sorprese.   
Dopo i soliti convenevoli di cortesia, Ricardo accomodato su una poltrona dell’angolo bar della stanza, chiese morendo ormai di curiosità.  
\- Come mai qua, se posso saperlo? Non pensavo ti avrei visto presto né tanto meno risentito… - Avrebbe proseguito dicendo che gli pareva di non essersi lasciati molto bene, ma gli parve scortese in un certo senso. E comunque era insolitamente contento di rivederlo e sapere che non ce l’aveva con lui. Non lo conosceva ma ad istinto era così.  
Cristiano rispose subito guardandolo dritto negli occhi, il mento alto, l’aria estremamente sicura di sé che fece intimidire Ricardo.  
\- Volevo proseguire per bene il discorso dell’altra volta. A distanza non si può… - E ne era davvero convinto. Ricardo vacillò credendo d’aver capito male.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese spontaneo sgranando gli occhi neri espressivi. Cristiano subì il primo duro colpo davanti alla sua onesta ingenuità. Non l’aveva nemmeno lontanamente immaginato che fosse lì per quello.   
\- Certo, perché ti stupisci? -   
\- Credevo di essere stato chiaro ed esauriente… io non voglio andare via da qua e… - Ma non riuscì a finire perché Cristiano si mise in punta sulla sua poltrona avvicinandosi a lui che invece, istintivamente, si appoggiò allo schienale come per allontanarsi. Era strano, era tutto strano… come se si sentisse l’agnello nella tana del lupo… eppure Cristiano era una brava persona, lo sapeva. Certo, le voci che giravano su di lui non erano caste e positive…  
\- Non si tratta di essere chiari ed esaurienti, si tratta che io non ho esposto tutte le mie ragioni e volevo essere sicuro che tu le sapessi fino in fondo. - A quel punto Ricardo credette di cogliere qualcosa fra le righe, qualche allusione, ma non essendone esperto decise di lasciare da parte le presunzioni e semplicemente di ascoltare. Non gli costava nulla, comunque non avrebbe accettato.   
\- Cosa… cos’altro c’è da dire? - Chiese infatti preso in contropiede. Inghiottì a vuoto, il nodo saliva, si sentiva a disagio e strano, non sapeva più come porsi ed era rigido come una corda di violino. Lo sguardo completamente catturato dal suo, ormai abbastanza vicino da distinguere tutte le sue pagliuzze.   
Cristiano si mise più comodo e riuscì anche ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente, appoggiò il gomito al ginocchio di Ricardo che sussultò come avesse avuto una scarica elettrica e sfacciato nonché ammaliante e magnetico, con un’espressione sensuale che il brasiliano non avrebbe mai e poi mai dimenticato in tutta la sua vita, disse sinuoso:   
\- Io voglio giocare con te e non voglio trascurare i miei sogni di gloria. Cioè risollevare un grande club e fare la storia e tutte quelle cose là. Ma io voglio, principalmente, giocare con te. Non lo pensavo possibile prima di giorni fa. Sostanzialmente se non era per te non avrei mai preso in considerazione l’idea perché ora come ora da solo non potrei fare quello che sogno con quella squadra, lo so, però con te sì. E questo è una cosa. Però io da quando ti ho conosciuto di persona ed ho giocato contro di te mi sono… come posso dire… innamorato? - Ricardo avvampò incandescente. Cosa stava dicendo? Cristiano rise sensualmente compiaciuto dall’idea di averlo messo in imbarazzo e allungando il braccio già appoggiato con nonchalance su di lui, gli carezzò la guancia col dorso delle dita, come se stesse flirtando con lui. Ricardo si sentì precisamente così. Quello rimorchiato.  
E non gli dispiacque affatto, per questo si spaventò paralizzandosi.  
\- Non intendo nel senso classico, però voglio dire che mi piaci come giocatore e come persona e che all’idea di poter giocare con te, essere un tuo compagno, io sto diventando matto. Non riesco a pensare ad altro. Non posso non lottare con tutto me stesso per realizzare questo sogno, chiamiamolo così. Non ci pensavo, prima di sapere che era possibile, ma ora che c’è l’eventualità io sento profondamente che non posso farmi sfuggire questa occasione immensa, me ne pentirei a vita e non sono uno che si pente. Io devo. Devo riuscirci. Devo stare con te in quel club. E quel club può essere il nostro angolo, la nostra casa, la nostra famiglia. Noi possiamo essere un pezzo di storia. È un discorso che ha a che fare con la gloria e tutte queste cose qua ma ha anche un carattere personale. Io voglio te. - anche qua avrebbe potuto scegliere altre parole ma usò proprio quelle imbarazzandolo ulteriormente, proprio per colpirlo profondamente e destabilizzarlo, doveva metterlo in confusione e far sì che ci pensasse seriamente. A costo di sedurlo e portarselo a letto voleva convincerlo.  
Sapeva che la sua immensa fede non lo trasformava in una preda facile, oltre che per il fatto che era sposato ed aveva un figlio, però non contava. In qualche modo voleva averlo e non gli erano ben chiare tutte le modalità in cui lo voleva, sapeva di volerlo e questo gli bastava.  
Ricardo, sentendosi troppo accaldato e alle strette, si alzò dalla poltrona scattando verso l’ampia porta finestra aperta, prese aria e mise una mano sul vetro lasciando le impronte. I polpastrelli gli divennero bianchi, stava cercando di respirare a fondo, riprendersi, insomma, calmare i propri battiti che erano saliti stupidamente alle stelle e di abbassare la temperatura corporea. Qualunque cosa gli avesse fatto, nessuno ci era mai riuscito.  
Cristiano però non avrebbe mai mollato e lo capì solo in quel momento, quando lo sentì alzarsi ed avvicinarsi da dietro. Dapprima non lo toccò ma lo sfiorò e Ricardo si tese e sussultò pronto a sentirlo più concretamente. Non avvenne e se ne dispiacque intimamente.   
\- Sto arrivando a pensare che non me ne torno in Inghilterra se non ho una risposta positiva da parte tua. Nessuno sa ancora nulla di questa proposta perché ti giuro, Riky, intendo accettarla solo ed esclusivamente se tu vieni con me. Altrimenti no, nemmeno per il Real e per i sogni di gloria, lascio Manchester. Là sto bene, mi sono stabilito, la sento casa mia, ho degli amici con cui mi trovo benissimo, vinciamo, è tutto perfetto. Però se me ne vado è solo per raggiungerti in un posto neutro che non è di nessuno dei due e che però sarà nostro quando noi saremo là. Capisci cosa voglio dire? - Parlava piano e suadente con una tale passione nella voce che colpì Ricardo, infatti si girò istintivamente per guardarlo, seppure fosse vicino. Se lo ritrovò ad un soffio e appoggiato al vetro della porta finestra, si sentì in trappola e di nuovo il respiro gli mancò, il cuore impazzì e la confusione tornò.  
Era un bel ragazzo e sapeva che era strano pensarlo proprio in quel momento, ma era troppo vicino.   
Sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle e… ed ora il corpo aderiva… cosa stava facendo?  
Aveva un’aria così sicura di sé, così ipnotica… era quasi essere in trance od ubriachi…  
\- Sono così importante per te? - Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile, non erano nemmeno amici… come poteva dirlo? Come poteva volerlo tanto?   
Cristiano allora mise una mano sul vetro per bloccarlo da un lato e l’altra di nuovo sulla sua guancia, come prima, ora non poteva scappare.  
Per un momento pensò assurdamente l’avrebbe baciato e, sempre assurdamente, dimenticò ogni ragione per opporsi e ritenerlo sbagliato e grave come gesto.  
Arrivò anche a dirsi che non si sarebbe potuto opporre, lo stava quasi bloccando… però era solo una stupida scusa.   
\- Non hai idea di quanto. Io agisco istintivamente, sempre, e da quando ti ho incontrato mi hai catturato in un modo che non so dirti. L’idea di poter giocare con te mi tormenta, io devo. Devo riuscirci. Devo… - Ecco, ora però stava per succedere davvero… parlava sempre più piano e sommesso, ora i loro respiri erano un tutt’uno e Ricardo per la prima volta in vita sua agì d’istinto, bruciando come non mai, senza nemmeno sentirsi… forse perché sapeva che se non l’avesse detto l’avrebbe baciato e sarebbero anche andati oltre. E non poteva. Vero?   
\- Bè forse… forse potrei… - Cristiano, sentendolo esitante e perso, avvicinò ancora le labbra, poteva baciarlo se non si fosse convinto veramente. Poteva dargli mille ragioni per farlo. Ricardo capì che non si sarebbe mai fermato senza un suo sì alla proposta, capì limpidamente tutte le carte che avrebbe usato per convincerlo e capì che in un modo o nell’altro l’avrebbe avuto e che in quell’altro modo si sarebbe poi sentito male, troppo male per guardarsi ancora allo specchio. Fu paradossalmente un momento di lucidità nel caos di quell’ammaliante ipnosi seduttiva. - Credo che dopotutto non sia male venire, allora… - E capì che aveva detto di sì a qualcosa di molto più ampio che aveva poco a che fare con una nuova squadra di calcio.  
Qualcosa di cui avrebbe visto gli esiti e le forme molto più in là, fra mesi, ma che poi avrebbe avuto chiaro, da cui non si sarebbe più staccato. In cui sarebbe affogato. Che sarebbe diventato tutta la sua vita, il suo cuore, la sua anima. Tutto.  
Capì e non riuscì ad opporsi.   
Ora era quasi indolore, a confronto di ciò che sarebbe stato, però proprio lì, davanti a lui in quel modo, si trovò a volerlo.  
A voler approfondire tutto quello, a vedere dove sarebbero finiti, come e quanti nuovi confini avrebbe esplorato.   
Quella sera Ricardo disse di sì decisamente a qualcosa di molto più grande che una proposta calcistica e ad una carriera.   
Disse di sì ad una vita che fra alti e bassi, sofferenze e dure decisioni gli avrebbe portato i cambiamenti più grandi mai pensati da lui stesso. Ma anche molta, moltissima e sentita felicità.  
Un cambiamento globale che gli sarebbe costato tantissimo, che non sarebbe stato facile, però un cambiamento ormai necessario e inarrestabile. Ormai che il suo mondo era entrato in qualche modo in collisione con quello di Cristiano.  
Quella notte poi non successe niente, non si baciarono, non fecero l’amore, non ci furono altri contatti. E non successe per molto tempo. Almeno un anno.   
Dopo di che perfino Ricardo non sarebbe più stato capace di mettere tutto a tacere.   
  
FINE


End file.
